


Remembrance

by Delia_Sky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, becanda, because that's how life works, hidup ga kayak gitu kok, no happy ending, tapi beneran cerita ini ga ada happy ending-nya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Delia_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo bisa mengingat semuanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopi_luwak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/gifts).



> Untuk kopi_luwak-senpai karena rupanya kita berbagi selera yang sama yakni fanfic angst. (Baca: ini adalah sebuah teriakan 'Senpai, notice me!')
> 
> Dadah, saia mau bunuh diri tenggelam di buku-buku kedokteran dulu.

Kuroo masih bisa mengingat semuanya.

Tiap tahi lalat dan bintik cokelat pada kulit pucat Tsukishima, tiap bekas luka, tiap bekas ciuman seusai sesi bercinta yang selalu panas tiap malam.

Dia ingat tiap bekas guratan pada kulit Tsukishima karena anak itu tumbuh terlalu cepat.

Ingat tiap “Aku mencintaimu,” yang tidak pernah terucapkan keras-keras.

Tiap pertengkaran kecil yang berakhir dengan lagi-lagi sesi bercinta yang penuh dengan “Maafkan aku, aku yang salah.”

Tiap pertengkaran besar yang membuatnya terkadang meragukan jika hal ini—hal apapun ini namanya di antara dia dan Tsukishima—bisa berhasil.

Dia ingat tiap rokok yang Tsukishima habiskan sambil berusaha mengejar _deadline_ naskah novelnya, dan ingat tiap rokok yang mereka berdua isap bersama pada hari-hari santai tanpa kejadian yang perlu dibesar-besarkan.

Jumlah tiap jilid buku yang dibuat oleh Tsukishima, tiap judulnya, tiap judul yang ditolak oleh editornya, tiap gelas yang dipenuhi oleh minuman beralkohol ketika Tsukishima hanya perlu untuk sedikit “Melupakan wajah editor sialan itu! Dia kira mencari judul baru dalam tiga jam mudah, apa?”

Dia ingat tiap senyum bahagia yang Tsukishima berikan ketika dia membelikan shortcake dari toko kue kesukaannya, tiap stroberi yang dia berikan pada Tsukishima karena wajah manis itu membuatnya tidak bisa menolak, tiap stroberi jatuh yang Tsukishima pungut dan makan begitu saja sambil mengumandangkan ‘peraturan lima menit’ yang nampaknya hanya berlaku pada buah kecil asam berwarna merah itu.

Dia ingat tiap “Stroberi bukan buah, tapi sayur,” yang Tsukishima katakan padanya dengan pandangan mencemooh.

Tiap desah.

Tiap rintihan.

Tiap tangis dan teriakan marah.

Tiap tawa manis yang renyah.

Dan tiap wajah kecewa Tsukishima ketika dia menolak untuk tinggal dengan alasan; “Istriku menunggu di rumah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Minta komennya, pliiiiss?
> 
> Love ya~!


End file.
